Freesturbia
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Kala Rei menyadari perasaannya, rumah di seberang sudah tidak berpenghuni.・ [HaruRei]


Meskipun paham cara mengekspresikan diri, Ryuugazaki Rei tidak tergolong dalam individu ekspresif. Namun sekedar_ paham_ dan benar-benar _mampu_ seringkali gagal sejurus dalam setiap aksinya sehingga dia cukup stres saat harus meluapkan emosi secara maksimal.

Maka sendiri di atas atap rumahnya, dia yang berkacamata tebal hanya berlindung di balik jaket olahraga seadanya—menghindari serangan udara dingin. Tidak sedikitpun memikirkan kulit jari maupun pipi yang mulai meremang karena angin menyusup ke dalam pori-pori, juga embun temporer yang menyambangi permukaan lensanya.

"Aku benar-benar payah…" suasana berangsur melankolis. Rei masih bertahan dengan posisi memeluk kaki seraya menekan wajah di atas lutut.

Memang payah, menurutnya. Setiap kali merasa terpuruk, dia lebih senang berdiam di tempat-tempat tinggi. Kemudian atap rumahnya menjadi pilihan utama selama bertahun-tahun jika perasaannya terlanjur tersakiti.

Andai memiliki sayap, mungkin Rei lebih memilih terbang untuk kemudian merebah di atas awan.

Fokusnya masih menyapu langit, berharap supaya apa yang mendesak ke permukaan memenuhi pasang ekor matanya akan tiba-tiba menyerah lalu gagal tumpah.

Otaknya tidak bekerjasama terlalu baik dengan hati kecilnya karena tangisnya tetap jatuh. Hanya beberapa tetes, namun cukup untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Rei sedang serius tenggelam dalam problematikanya sekarang. Lebih-lebih karena dia tidak punya teman bicara.

Puas mengeluarkan afeksi dalam bentuk air mata, Rei melepas sebentar kacamatanya untuk mengusap bagian-bagian wajah yang basah dengan ujung lengan baju.

Minus yang cukup parah meningkatkan kewaspadaannya akan sekelebat gerak yang sempat tertangkap secara tidak wajar. Rei yakin sekilas melihat adanya penampakan hadir tepat di depan, tiga puluh derajat lurus dengan level pandang lebih rendah.

Ketika tesmak berbingkai merah itu menempel lagi di pangkal hidung, ungunya menemukan biru laut.

Perkiraannya adalah seseorang yang berusia hampir sebaya. Berdiri dengan dua tangan menumpu bobot pundak—tengah memandangnya kukuh dari balkon rumah tepat dari arah seberang. Detik berlalu sementara Rei memastikan apa yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya bukan ilusi semata, melainkan tampilan nyata.

"S-siapa!" Rei duluan angkat bicara. Untung saja dia tidak tiba-tiba berdiri atau dengan bodohnya kakinya terpeleset lalu raganya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Bagaimanapun juga bangunan rumahnya Rei berlantai dua.

Memang benar posisi mereka berseberangan dengan jarak terpaut cukup lumayan**, **terhalang oleh lebarnya jalan. Tidak menunduk tajam ke bawah karena sosok itu juga berada di lantai setara, masih mengamati Rei dengan wajah serius seakan tidak memiliki ekspresi berbeda.

"Hmm..." yang di seberang menanggapi ringan. Hening malam membuat suara yang jauh tetap terdengar menusuk bagai anak panah, "Kau hobi duduk di atap, ya…"

"Hah?"

"Awal bulan lalu juga begitu, kan? Kau diam di atap sambil terus melihat ke sana." telunjuk itu mengarah di posisi jam dua belas tepat.

Tentu saja Rei ingat. Bulan lalu dia baru saja selesai mendaftarkan diri ke dalam klub atletik dan harus menghadapi masalah perdana. Memang sedikit repot jika harus berurusan dengan kakak kelas yang terlanjur berbeda opini. Sekedar info, Rei bukan orang yang senang memakai jalan kekerasan.

Malam itu sambil melihat gumpalan awan juga sosok cantik bulan setengah lingkaran, Rei harus berpikir keras bagaimana mengatasi masalahnya tanpa menyerah dari ekstrakulikuler pilihan. Untunglah beberapa hari kemudian semua salah paham bisa diselesaikan tanpa memakan korban, Rei lega karena kehidupannya yang tenang kembali seperti semula sekarang.

Atau tidak.

Karena jika demikian adanya, seharusnya dia tidak memerlukan lagi atap rumahnya untuk berkeluh kesah dalam hati atau sekedar menenangkan diri setelahnya.

"I-itu…"

Yang diseberang belum selesai, "Juga kurang dari tiga bulan lalu. Juga awal tahun. Juga kira-kira seminggu menjelang Natal**一**"

"STOOOP!" Rei buru-buru memotong, "Kamu siapa? _Stalker_!?"

Yang berkacamata yakin pemuda dengan manik samudra itu terhenyak sekilas atas tudingan tak beralasan, "_Stalker_? Aku?"

"Iya! Kamu! _STALKER_!" Rei bersikeras**一**pakai tunjuk-tunjuk ke arah yang bersangkutan. Mengetahui banyak kegiatan pribadi seseorang terlalu rinci tentu saja hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang penguntit, itu dakwa Rei yakin.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya bertatapan penuh arti. Satu mengawasi, satu mengobservasi. Rei sendiri tidak peduli kalau aksinya tadi bisa menyerap banyak atensi yang akan membuat dirinya dimarahi, bersamaan dengan topeng _stoic_ Rei yang pelan-pelan berhasil dilucuti.

"Aku kan hanya mengamatimu, tidak lebih."

_Ukh_, "Justru itu masalahnya!"

"Awalnya aku memang tidak ada niat diam di sini…"

"LALU KENAPA MASIH DILAKUKANNN?"

"Ini kan rumahku…"

_Skakmat_. Rei Mati kutu.

"**一**lantai dasar sedang dibersihkan dan aku malas terkena debu. Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain, kuputuskan untuk menemanimu…"

"Kurang kerjaan! Aku tidak butuh!"

"Tapi kamu tadi menangis…"

Berusaha tak acuh, Rei berlalu dari lokasi untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan siapapun pemuda aneh tadi dengan bermacam tuduhan dan spekulasinya.

* * *

**Freesturbia**

「 "_I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free_."  
—Charles Dickens 」

**Free!** (c) Kyoto Animation &amp; Animation Do  
**Warning: **Keju banget. Lengket. Picis. _Mild_. AT. OOC.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Kamu sepertinya melakukannya dengan sengaja…"

"Hmm…" tidak ada jawaban berarti dari seberang, membuat emosi Rei naik beberapa level.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa berhenti menatap ke arah…" sejenak mencari kata yang sesuai, "sini?"

Masih diabaikan, si pengguna kacamata mencoba melanjutkan, "Aku tidak merasa nyaman diperhatikan, meskipun kamu bisa mengelak sedang melihat bintang atau apalah. Seharusnya langit masih luas, juga arah pandangmu!"

"Aku memang sedang melihatmu kok."

"AKU TURUN NIH!"

Menyebalkan, perut Rei seperti diserbu koloni kupu-kupu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali dan pipinya seakan hangus, terima kasih pada gelap malam yang berhasil menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Hari itu, di malam berikutnya Rei masih saja diganggu dengan kehadiran asing yang membuat tapa bratanya berantakan. Padahal hal yang dia inginkan hanya jam-jam khusus untuk merenung sebentar sebelum kembali berdiang di dalam ruang kamarnya sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

"Aku selalu melihatmu. Setiap di atas sana, kau hanya melihat ke langit, tidak pernah memerhatikan yang lain, membuatku penasaran." yang di seberang berucap.

Nyaman itu relatif karena usaha, Rei paham sekali. Dan dia sedang berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman walau kerap diperhatikan lama dari sejak memutuskan untuk bertengger di atap—seperti saat-saat tertentu ketika memeram setiap masalahnya.

Maka diperhatikan oleh orang asing dan sesama makhluk adam tidak membuat Rei tenang sama sekali. Ditambah lagi masalah perasaannya yang belum terpecahkan, dia masih berupaya menenangkan diri dari kejadian tidak terduga.

Bagaimanapun Rei mulai jengah mengingat dirinya selama ini menjadi objek visual terselubung, "Tidak usah peduli! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau keberatan?"

_Ck_, "Jelas. Rasanya _privasi_-ku sedikit terganggu."

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah protes."

Itu kan karena Rei tidak tahu selama ini ada orang lain yang mengawasinya, batin remaja itu masih bergumul menahan geram.

"Aku tidak suka dipandangi terus menerus. Menjijikkan!"

Menyadari sesuatu dalam ucapannya, tangannya mengatup mulutnya cepat, "—a-ah..."

lalu Rei menghilang begitu saja. Membiarkan yang biru laut diterpa penasaran hingga sosoknya ikut menghilang.

* * *

.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya belum menjadi masa tenang untuk Rei karena dia sudah duduk di tempat yang sama, masih menengadah memantau taburan bintang.

Dan mungkin permasalahannya tidak akan selesai dalam hitungan minggu atau bulan ke depan, Rei kurang yakin. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menghitung banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan untuk berkubang dalam masalah asmara sementara dia sendiri lelah melakukannya.

"Haaaaah~" lihat, dia mendesah berat lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam belasan menit terakhir.

"Beberapa hari kemarin kau tidak terlihat… kukira masalahmu sudah selesai."

Rei tidak langsung menanggapi. Kepalanya yang biasanya mendongak mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada helai yang serupa dengan kedalaman samudra.

Tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya, hidupnya bisa sangat berbeda hanya karena berjumpa dengan orang lain dalam keadaan tidak biasa. Di antara keberuntungan dan ketidakberuntungannya, yang berkacamata memaksakan senyum getir menghias wajahnya sekilas.

"Aku… mau minta maaf…"

"Untuk?"

"…karena sudah berkata kasar waktu itu."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Rei selain bermain dengan jari-jarinya dalam kantung jaket. Dia hanya berharap masalahnya tidak terus menumpuk sehingga harus diam di atap hingga terkena masuk angin atau flu.

"Kau sedang punya masalah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Itu masalahku." Rei memperkecil kapasitas suara, "Karena aku paham saat berada di posisimu sekarang, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Bukan masalah untukku."

Rei tersenyum sekilas, tidak mengerti. Seandainya semua bisa diselesaikan dengan bicara dan saling pengertian tanpa dibumbui rasa sakit hati, tidak akan ada namanya masalah lagi di dunia ini. Dunia Rei akan tetap indah seperti yang selalu dia idamkan.

Cukup untuk hari ini, Rei memutuskan kembali ke kamar, "Udara mulai dingin. Aku mau kembali ke kamar."

"Hei," suara jernih itu membuat yang semampai membalik badan sejenak. Mempertemukan sekali lagi kilau _amethyst_ dengan _aquamarine_.

"一sampai besok." sejurus kemudian, figur itu menghilang di balik gorden tebal.

Rei benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

.

* * *

Jauh setelah senja terlelap, Rei melesak menempati area favoritnya.

Seandainya dasar yang dipijaknya lebih landai, mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati membawa kursi lipat dan makanan kecil untuk menemaninya bersantai**一**berpikir sekitar satu jam ke depan.

"...kamu lagi,"

Desah pasrah itu ditanggapi dari jarak jauh dengan senyum sekenanya, "Harusnya aku juga bilang begitu."

"Sayang sekali, giliranmu habis..."

Lempar-melempar nada ejekan khas anak kecil mengisi acara sebentar di antara mereka, mengganti konversasi pembuka. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mencoba menyembunyikan tawa dari balik syal masing-masing, mempertahankan dinding imaji yang sulit didekati. Bagaimanapun status keduanya masih jauh dari kata kenalan apalagi teman.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana? Dari sejak aku memergokimu, ini sudah hampir dua minggu."

Kepala Rei menggeleng akhirnya, "Saat kau melihatku di sini bulan lalu, mungkin itulah awal mula masalahnya… saat aku baru saja diterima di dalam klub atletik."

"Maso."

"BUKAN!"

Karena tidak ada respon lanjut secara verbal, Rei berdehem sebelum meneruskan, "Ada kakak kelas yang tidak suka padaku karena menganggapku pengganggu. Jadi aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengannya."

"Lalu kalian bertengkar? Fisik?"

Rei menggeleng lagi, "Sera-senpai melerai sebelum terjadi. Akhirnya kami ditempatkan di jadwal latihan yang berbeda. Dia sangat berani dan ramah, banyak gadis yang menyukainya…"

"Teman sekelas?"

"Oh, bukan…dia kapten tim… atletik…" suara Rei semakin kecil.

Entah sejak kapan Rei mulai terbiasa menghadapi gangguan astral dalam kasusnya kali ini. Yang paling parah, entah sejak kapan dia mulai berbagi beberapa hal yang selama ini terbiasa disimpan sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, membuat rasa takut muncul menghantui lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Di cabang atletik apa?"

"Ngg… lompat galah? Tubuhku tinggi, jadi aku merasa cocok…"

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Kemudian jeda panjang. Rei tidak berminat melanjutkan dan untunglah teman bicaranya tidak memaksakan pertanyaan lanjut.

"Berbicara seperti ini dengan orang lain... baru pertama kali..." Rei menciptakan tawa sekilas, "Rasanya hatiku lebih tenang,"

"Apa artinya masalahmu sudah selesai? Kau akan berhenti datang ke atap mulai besok?"

Ada sinar sedih terpancar dari wajah Rei. "Tidak mungkin…"

Masih ada beberapa puluh menit keduanya memandang langit tanpa suara sebelum memutuskan kembali ke peraduan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tumben baru muncul…" Rei menyapa duluan pemuda dengan kaus bergambar lumba-lumba yang baru saja membuka jendela. Membuatnya tersenyum singkat.

"Menungguku?"

"Maksudku sih cuma basa-basi!"

"Aku tetap senang."

ASDFGHJKL—gerutu si biru dongker dalam hati, tapi dia tetap menolak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

Yang di seberang bersuara lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kemarin bilang _tidak mungkin_?"

Mendapati dirinya ditenggelamkan langsung pada pokok permasalahan membuat Rei salah tingkah.

"Apanya? Oh… yah, mungkin karena tidak mungkin." Rei berbelit-belit, "Jangan dipikirkan… kemarin aku cuma melantur."

"Hmm…"

"Tolong berhenti urusi aku dan masalahku. Ini sudah cukup menyebalkan."

"Tidak masalah, sebentar lagi aku juga tidak akan ada di depanmu lagi."

Pelupuk Rei yang terbiasa setengah menutup, kini terbuka lebar, "A… apa maksudnya?"

"Aku akan pindah rumah."

Rei tertegun sejenak diiringi kedipan beruntun.

Dia memang bukan orang yang rajin bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar, namun dia tahu memang akhir-ahir ini banyak sekali keluarga yang berpindah. Mungkin termasuk tetangga sebelahnya sekarang yang pindahannya cukup mengganggu telinga. Bisa saja daerahnya mulai tidak aman atau ada _urban legend_ tertentu yang sedang menyebar, Rei mulai berspekulasi buruk.

"Kau akan pergi?" entah kenapa Rei sedikit kecewa, "Kapan?"

"Besok? Lusa? Tergantung orang tuaku."

Memainkan kaki-kakinya di permukaan asbes, Rei menunduk kali ini. Mulutnya berjuang mengeluarkan bunyi yang hingga menit-menit selanjutnya belum berhasil terangkai menjadi kata apalagi kalimat.

"…selama ini… aku hanya merasa… bodoh…"

Rei mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan volume lebih besar, "…bodoh dan mungkin juga… menjijikkan." imbuhnya dengan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Dia menyesal tidak ditemani sebotol mineral.

"Maksudku… Sera-senpai orang yang baik, aku seharusnya tidak membalasnya dengan cara begini…" Rei tidak peduli lagi di menengadah lagi ke langit, tetap berbicara, "Tapi kau tahu, dia terlalu baik hati…"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kemudian air mata tumpah lagi. Berhati-hati, dia merebahkan diri di atas genteng yang memang tidak terlalu landai, berusaha agar tangisnya tak terlihat jelas.

"Karena itu kau meminta maaf? Karena kau yang mengatakan aku menjijikkan saat memandangmu seperti refleksimu padanya?"

"Entahlah…" suara Rei semakin parau. Jangan menyuruhnya bicara lebih banyak dari ini atau air matanya akan berderai lebih banyak.

"Jujur saja padanya." kalimat yang didengar membuat Rei seketika terduduk.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak jijik? Menganggapku… mungkin… aneh atau apa?"

"Iya kau aneh." _JLEB_, "Kau aneh kalau terus-terusan seperti ini padahal sudah tahu solusinya. Memang kenapa kalau jawaban yang diberikan nanti tidak sesuai harapanmu? Dunia berhenti? Seharusnya kau malah lega."

Rei cengo sekali lagi. Memang nyatanya diceramahi oleh figur sepantaran merupakan hal baru untuknya, "T-tapi..."

"Sampai sini dulu…" pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya, berbalik, "Aku masih harus beres-beres. Semoga sukses."

"Aah, sebentar! Namamu**一****"**

Sayangnya jendela itu terlanjur tertutup.

* * *

.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, sudut pandang Rei jatuh ke arah bawah.

Hari masih pagi dan dia menyempatkan diri memanjat atap untuk melihat situasi di seberang. Ada beberapa tanda-tanda kehadiran petugas berseragam dalam pekerjaannya mengangkut barang, namun pemuda bersurai laut itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Selain tidak tahu nama, Rei bahkan tidak tahu dia bersekolah di mana. Ironis.

Awalnya Rei hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi kalau dia akan mencoba mengkonfrontasi perasaannya pada sang idola hati sepulang sekolah nanti. Lagipula dia akan terlambat pelajaran kalau menunggu lebih dari ini.

"Doakan aku berhasil…" bisiknya pada angin.

* * *

.

* * *

"Rei, jangan terlalu sering ke atap malam-malam, nanti masuk angin."

Nasihat sang ibu dibalas sahut positif yang menenangkan. Bagaimanapun Rei masih perlu hadir di bagian pucuk rumahnya sebentar lagi dalam upayanya memandang langit bertabur bintang sembari mencetak tekadnya bulat; apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah mau pindah dari rumahnya sampai kapanpun. Rasanya terlalu nyaman dan terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Bukan duduk, posisinya tengah berdiri. Mengatup masing-masing ambang labium dengan kedua tangan, "Kau dengar aku!?"

Suaranya ditembak lurus, tepat ke depan. Ke arah jendela yang tertutup dan berhias lakban juga isinya yang sudah kosong karena tirainya sudah lenyap. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata kegiatan pindah rumah bisa dilakukan secepat itu.

"Hei, kau dengaaar?!" ucap Rei lebih keras, "Aku ditolak! AKU DITOLAK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

Luar biasa, mungkin ini pertama kalinya remaja itu berteriak dengan kapasitas maksimal seumur hidupnya.

"一TAPI SEKARANG AKU BENAR-BENAR LEGA! KAU BENAR, AKU BELUM PERNAH SELEGA INI SEBELUMNYA!"

Selanjutnya dia terduduk. Bukannya memandang indahnya planetarium alam, maniknya memilih menukik empat puluh lima derajat. Memperlambat irama napasnya yang sempat menderu hebat.

"Kurasa aku juga melakukannya setengah hati karena kamu. Beberapa hari ini aku bimbang karena kehadiranmu, bodoh!" baiklah, Rei mulai marah-marah sambil menunjuk jendela seberang, "Kalau waktu itu kau tidak muncul aku pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Mengubur masalah ini lalu bangkit pelan-pelan meskipun memakan waktu lama."

Sebuah tarikan napas.

"KAU MALAH MEMBUAT MASALAH BARU! KENAPA AKU JADI MENYUKAIMU!? TANGGUNG JAWAB, BRENGSEKKK!"

Puas memaki, Rei menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Bukannya menangis seperti biasa, jantungnya malah berdebar semakin kencang dengan dentumannya yang semakin kuat. Rasanya sesak, lebih daripada dia tahu kalau perasaannya pada seniornya nyata, bahkan ketika ditolak.

Perasaan kehilangan. Rei membenci hal ini, dia ingin mengabaikan harga dirinya untuk meledak sekali lagi.

Rei sangat egois, dia paham. Tidak semua berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan. Apapun yang dia teriakkan, jendela yang jauh di hadapannya tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Tidak akan ada sosok pemiliknya yang membalas kalimatnya lagi.

Tidak mungkin lagi walau dia memohon, "Aku ingin kau mendengarku…"

.

.

"Aku dengar."

Rei sontak berdiri tegap. Untunglah dia memiliki keseimbangan luar biasa sehingga tidak langsung jatuh meskipun dalam posisi berbahaya. Yang pasti, kakinya gemetar hebat sekarang, ditambah wajah yang panas terbakar.

"K-KAU!"

Rei gelagapan sementara yang duduk di atap sebelah rumahnya diyakini menahan tawa di balik muka datar.

"一APA YANG K-KAU LAKUKAN DI-DI-DI SANAAA?"

Biru itu meneleng beberapa derajat. "Apa salahnya? Ini kan rumahku."

"Hah?" kedipan cepat, "Katamu sudah pindah?"

"Iya, aku memang pindah. Ke sebelah rumahmu."

Hampir saja kacamata Rei lepas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau petugas yang sibuk di sebelah rumahnya selama ini hanya memindahkan barang dan penghuninya dari depan ke samping. Rei ingin menjerit di tempat dalam konteks sebenar-benarnya (mengingat dia memang sudah berteriak-teriak sebelumnya.)

"J-JADI TADI… UCAPANKU… S-SEMUA?!"

"Aku dengar." asma Rei mendadak kambuh, "Lalu kenapa?"

_Blush_.

Rei seharusnya bisa saja terburu-buru masuk kembali ke kamarnya, menutup jendela, bahkan kalau perlu tidak membukanya lagi hingga semester depan sekolahnya dimulai. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu syok bercampur malu yang amat sangat.

"Namamu siapa?"

Topik yang mendadak belok membuat rasa malu Rei pindah genre jadi heran, "H-haa?"

"Aku harus tau nama orang yang menyukaiku, atau aku tidak bisa menyukainya..."

Lubang! Di mana lubang!? Kadar Malu Rei menembus tataran maksimal. Tenaga di lututnya mendadak hilang, Rei sudah terduduk lemas sekarang.

"**一**Jadi? Namamu?" tidak ada paksaan maupun desakan, hanya saja kalimat tanya itu begitu menuntut sampai-sampai Rei sendiri tidak sadar ketika membuka mulutnya.

"Ryuugazaki... Rei..."

"Rei…" jantung yang dipanggil hampir loncat ketika nama depannya disebut, "Namaku Nanase Haruka."

"Nanase,**"**

"Haruka saja." potongnya cepat. Rei mau tidak mau mengangguk. Terasa leher Rei mulai pegal karena terlalu lama menoleh ke arah yang sama, dalam hati dia berharap bisa lepas dari keadaan _awkward_ ini dengan alasan super logis, "Aku masih harus beres-beres. Juga masih harus menyapa tetangga dan urusan lainnya…"

Ucapan Haruka membuat Rei cukup lega karena tidak harus dia yang mulai melepas ucapan perpisahan. Bergegas dia berdiri untuk beranjak menuju jendela kamar secepatnya, "Aku juga harus kembali. Udara mulai dingin."

"Setelah ini kita bisa bicara lebih banyak di tempat lebih hangat. Sampai jumpa."

Rei mematung dua detik, "…di mana? H-hei!"

Selama Rei berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir Haruka, bel rumahnya berbunyi, melantukan nada menyenangkan.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** :  
Iya ini HaruRei, Haru x Rei, Haru/Rei atau apapun cara kalian menyebutnya; asal jangan kebalik *OHOK*  
Rite. Becanda... (IMO) selama Rei uke, pairing apapun bisa dilahap sih #murah

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? 8""")


End file.
